tgpfffandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Appleton
Jeremiah "Jerry" Appleton is a contestant on Abwiz92 Glee Project fanfic entitled The Glee Project Personality Jerry a kind, sweet and helpful guy, yet he does have his dark side. Normally he is the most sweet, friendly guy, but he will flip sometimes. Often called 'Jekel and Hyde' by his friends, it's almost as if he has two personalities at times -several things can trigger his violent side. He's beaten up several people and got arrested several times - he's incredibly surprised he actually got into The Glee Project because of his criminal record. He's had several girlfriends, all ended unhappily, so he's looking for someone to settle down with. Appearance Biography Jerry grew up with his mom, dad and twin sister Katelynn. When his dad packed his backs and walked out on the already-struggling family, Jerry tracked him down and went absolutely ballistic. He nicked his dad's car and drove it into the canal (he escaped unscathed); his dad surprisingly reported him and he was given a caution for stealing. Not impressed that his dad had grassed him up, Jerry stormed over to give him a piece of his mind, only to find him with a new girlfriend. That night, Jerry broke into their home and slashed his dad's girlfriend's stomach with a steak knife. It was extremely obvious who did it, and Jerry was banged up in juvie for GBH/wounding with intent. He got out after 6 months and ever since then, he was the Incredible Hulk. In high school, some bullies tried to pick a fight...bad idea. Jerry was suspended from school after giving them all black eyes and one of them a sprained wrist. He transfered, trying to control his temper. Trivia Solo's Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast